(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separator devices and more particularly to a separator device of the type adapted to intercept and discard heavy objects drawn into an intake in communication with a dredge pump, slurry pump, or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In dredging operations, wherein water and silt, as from a water body bed, are ingested by a body connected to a rotary pump, and passed through the body and through the pump toward a dump location, an ever-present hazard is the occasional relatively large heavy object, particularly unexploded ordnance, ingested into the system. If the object reaches the pump, the pump may be extensively damaged and if the object is explosive, obviously a threat to life can be activated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a separator between the water inlet and the pump inlet for automatically separating out such objects and discharging such objects from the water flow stream prior to the entry of the object into the pump inlet.